The importance of flexibility and stretching prior to and after strenuous exercise is well recognized. Stretching helps to prevent possible injuries. If a cold, tight muscle is suddenly shocked into a violent contraction, as for example by rapid running with no warm-up, the muscle may tear, pull or strain. An injury may also occur in the muscle facia, the sheath covering the muscle, to a tendon, ligament or cartilage injury which can be painful and debilitating. Warming the muscle fibers prior to exercise allows them to be more flexible to meeting the demands of the exercise program.
It is also well recognized that it is important to cool down or stretch the muscles after a rigorous exercise program, again to avoid possible injury to the muscles, tendons, ligaments and cartilage.
Some preliminary and cooling-down stretching exercises may be done in a standing position with the individual assuming a stretched position for a period of time. For example, the individual may bend from the waist touching a location such as an ankle or toe.